Game Three of Quindex
The third quindex game took place within an abandoned mining bunker located in Africa. The participants found themselves trapped yet again with Sedec, who forced them to participate in the third Quindex Game. Some were former survivors of the previous Quindex Game, whereas others were not. The mastermind of the third game turned out to be Viola, also known by the name of Heather Cross. Following the events of the first Quindex Game, Viola had reconnected with her high school friend, Fia Sinclar, who was once known as Solitaire. They had lost touch after school, but the girl had heard Heather on the radio and wanted to catch up. Viola agreed, just because she wanted to do something that she normally would do in her younger days. As a result of this interaction, Solitaire unknowingly created an idea for Viola. Turns out, the girl had just came back from a horrible death game, and it had her paranoid. While Viola had changed from high school and found she no longer cared for others, she decided to help Solitaire in her recovery and to get information about this death game. As Solitaire told her more and more, the girl grew increasingly excited. Then, Solitaire disappeared yet again, after about four years. This was the time when Viola started plotting her own death game that she couldn’t wait to participate in. While making preparations for the third Quindex Game, Viola met with a timeline counterpart of herself offering a deal that would benefit both sides of the party. The Viola of the other timeline desired the sweet relief of death, while the Viola of the main timeline (the mastermind) required a body double of sorts. With their goals practically aligned, the Violas switched. Participating within the game was "Viola," yes, but one not from the main timeline. The true mastermind was residing in the alternate one, but this would be unknown to the participants throughout the third game’s course. Just as things were running oh-so smoothly, a few unexpected turn of events would occur towards the end. The participating Viola from the alternate timeline, had grown attached to the participants over the course of the game itself, leading up to a moment where she confessed to another participant (Kartuaas) and revealed herself as the mastermind. Of course, in an attempt to keep the game ongoing, the mastermind version of Viola would be forced to take matters into her own hands by killing off both her alternate self, and Kartuaas. Eventually, the hidden schemes would come to light as the participants came to visit the last alternate timeline. All lies would be unveiled, and so the truth being told of Viola being the mastermind. The game would come to an end, there being a total of eight survivors escaping as the bunker flooded from the bottom level up, leaving Viola with no escape as she was left to die. Participant information The parenthesis following a participant's nickname is their real name. Most to all the true names from this game have been revealed either in game out of game. If question marks had been present, they would of represent missing or redacted information. The cast list and each participant's respective forbidden action for this game is as follows: * Fire Spirit: Livvy (Olivia “Sunflower” Parker) ** Forbidden action: Allowing one’s bare skin to make contact with any sort of metal. * Water Spirit: Frog (Sage Lyndon) ** Forbidden action: Making direct skin contact with any sort of living creature, excluding humans. * Ice Spirit: Willow (Zenoe Warren) ** Forbidden action: Sending messages on the tablet, both in private messages or the group chat, while in a timeline where the version of themself in that timeline is alive. * Electric Spirit: Dante (Bockle McShoe) ** Forbidden action: Holding any sort of traditional weapon in their hands while any other person in the same room is speaking. * Earth Spirit: Dan (Daniel Phillips) ** Forbidden action: Cannot remain standing upright after witnessing someone using a tablet. * Air Spirit: Whitley (Noah Behrouz) ** Forbidden action: Cannot let someone interrupt or cut off any words or sentences you utter. * Mind Spirit: Emery (Emily Harthorne) ** Forbidden action: Doing nothing to assist another whose life is in danger. * Star Spirit: Goldie (Gwen Giovanni) ** Forbidden action: Being in the same room as a dead body. * Light Spirit: Snowman (Delaware Sistema) ** Forbidden action: Speaking out loud and referencing one’s own desires, dreams, or wishes. * Dark Spirit: Buttons (Kent Farrah) ** Forbidden action: Being submerged in water past knee-length or deeper. * Life Spirit: Enri (Eimu Asano) ** Forbidden action: Speaking when there are more than 3 people in a room. * Death Spirit: Pluto (Simon Vargas) ** Forbidden action: Allowing one's shadow to fall over open water. * Time Spirit: Kartuaas (Surai Kuriashi) ** Forbidden action: Speaking out loud the name or nickname of a person who is dead in the current timeline. * Sound Spirit: Viola (Heather Cross) ** Forbidden action: Visiting a timeline where herself in that timeline is dead. * Color Spirit: Furen (Hisoka Kobayashi) ** Forbidden action: Remaining in a sitting position for longer than 10 minutes. Lying down does not count. Category:Games Category:Quindex games